<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Six Faced Woman by xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834353">The Six Faced Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx'>xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Japanese Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disturbing Themes, Fire, Graphic Description, Horror, If you are faint hearted beware, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, Other, Seriously this gets disturbing and messed up: You've been warned, Tragedy, Twisted, Urban Fantasy, Urban Legends, You Have Been Warned, black magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx/pseuds/xXxHighschool_SweetheartsxXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So I had this dream... this is me describing it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Six Faced Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>This is the story of Roku-men no on'na.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Or, The Six Faced Woman.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Much time ago, in Japan, a man invited six women into his apartment. They agreed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the apartment, the women were all huddled into a corner, as the man performed Black Magic tricks.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wasn't taking it seriously, even taunting the Magic, despite the women warning him to be careful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Eventually, he casted a spell wrong, and because of his obnoxious behaviour, all Hell broke loose.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A circle was casted around the apartment, with the women and men inside it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It became increasingly hot, as fire surrounded the circle. All the women who we huddled together in the corner face's began to felt together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They all screamed in agony, as the man burned, but was completely silent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>An elderly couple living upstairs went to check on them, only to be greeted with an empty and clean apartment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No sight of the man or any of the women, not even a burnt room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But despite it, the room was never the same. People have claimed to have violent paranormal encounters near.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It grew so bad the building had to be abandoned. Many have said they have seen the women– Or, woman, as they merged together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They turned into a blob of flesh with their faces on it, rage filled and disgusting looking. Their faces, the same, still beautiful, just completely outraged looking.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But the rest of their body... is just mortifying looking flesh, pilled together.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They call her... The Six Faced Woman.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also not really too important, but the women all were very traditional dressed, all wearing kimonos and having icho–gaeshi and mare–mage hairstyles</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>